fahlcans_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Mangrove
Robin Mangrove was the female tribute from District 7 in the 98th Hunger Games. At first anti-social and constantly shy, Robin before long developed into a loving, tough young lady who became increasingly stronger as the games proceeded. This development added a dynamic edge to Robin, who's love for Driff Vanderlance motivated her to do many things she wouldn't have thought of. It was this love power that helped push Robin to victory in the games. Biography Early life Robin doesn't know her parents, since she was abandoned at an early age. She got taken in by a Peacekeeper with PTSD, who had defected and turned on The Capitol after witnessing a tragedy. Because of his defection, he lost almost everything. She wants to win the Games so that she can help her father figure lead a better life, free from poverty (a goal that she would end up successfully accomplishing). The truth behind her parentage is that she is the one of the biological children of a Capitol businessman who was known for travelling throughout Panem and having numerous affairs with women, before leaving them once he found out that they were pregnant. Her elder biological half-sister, Iris Taiwa, would end up becoming a tribute of the 99th Hunger Games. 98th Hunger Games Robin prepared for the games and during her training she usually observed the other tributes, careful to stay out of their way. She scored decent, getting a 7 and conventional chances to win it. During the bloodbath, Robin obtained a fundamental supplies for the surviving in the wilderness. She escaped unscathed, choosing to hide out in the southwest fields of the arena. It was on the second day that she was entangled in a net trap sprung by the District 10 Male. There, she met Driff. At first, Robin was afraid of Driff, not knowing if the tribute was there to help or hurt her. For Robin, it was the former, and soon she and Driff became allies. The pair survived together for a while, eventually coming up with an idea to pretend to be lovers so the capitol would sponsor them items. Eventually, their pretend love became genuine, and soon Robin fell for Driff. However, the pair was attacked by a group of mutts known as growlers. Driff was bit by one and poisoned, forcing Robin to try and think of a plan to get anti-venom. However, she was ambushed by the District 10 Male, who captured her. Robin demanded to know why the 10 boy had captured her. The boy explained to Robin that she was a sacrifice to a large mutt known as "The Rockland Beast". Driff arrived, having been healed by sponsorship earlier, and rescued Robin. This didn't set well with the boy from 10, who tracked the duo down and attacked. Robin was nearly drowned by the vicious tribute, though Driff managed to get the boy off of her. Robin then saved Driff by killing the boy from 10 with a stab to the back. After the two defeated the tribute, they went towards the river, where they met Astoria Minerva. Driff and Robin agreed to an alliance with the former career, as the careers and anti-careers began fighting around the river. Eventually Kris and Zane attacked, as Driff and Robin managed to take down the dangerous career duo. However, once Astoria was killed by Kris thanks to Sarah's distraction, Robin and Driff fled the battle. Later on, the love duo managed to sneak into the feast, grabbing their items. Robin achieved a can of highly toxic gas, that could be sprayed at her enemies. She used this during the feast to disable Zane. After escaping, Driff and Robin planned to hide in a heavily wooded area due to Jemima's crossbow. Driff utilized the chameleon watch to sneak around the arena, as Robin stayed in place. However, it was this temporary seperation that allowed Kris Jones to sneak up and attack. Robin was punched to the ground, where she was pinned down to a tree via Kris' knife. Before Kris could finish the job, Driff intervened, halting Kris' focus on Robin. Driff was getting beat up badly by Kris, as Robin tugged on the knife keeping her pinned. Robin manages to get the knife out, stabbing Kris. However, this does nothing, due to Kris' body armor. Instead, Kris takes the knife out and stabs Driff with it. Robin then grabs Driff's spear, before driving it through Kris' neck, killing the career. Robin then crouched down to her dying lover, trying to comfort him in his last moments. Driff soon passed, leaving Robin alone in the games. She stayed away from the remaining 4 tributes, until eventually she was in the final 2. Robin hid in the trees until Zane found her, as the dangerous career tried chopping them down. After Robin glided from tree to tree, Zane set the forest on fire. Forced to fight on the ground, Robin used the poison spray heavily to disorientate Zane. Zane however disarms Robin of her spear, before stabbing a knife into her neck. Robin was fading into death, when she hallucinated Driff. Driff motivates Robin to continue fighting. With her second wind, Robin empties the toxic spray into Zane's face, before stabbing him in the back of the head with a dagger. With Zane killed, Robin loses conciousness, unsure if she'd even survive. However, Robin managed to survive the ordeal, being treated for her game's wounds shortly after. With this, Robin was pronounced victor of the 98th Hunger Games, a feat not achieved by District 7 since Johanna Mason 27 years earlier. 99th Hunger Games Robin appears in the 99th Hunger Games, as a mentor for District 7. She made a controversial Victor's Tour speech shortly after the 98th Games in District 1, a feat that created unrest in the district. Appearance Robin was a small, cute young lady. She had straight, long black colored hair, and shining blue eyes. Personality Robin was a bashful at first, however developed as the diversions advanced, transforming more into Natalie, a persistent intense young lady. Victims Robin killed three tributes during her games, a high amount for someone who wasn't built for combat. *District 10 Male (98th Hunger Games) *Kris Jones *Zane Onyebuchi Trivia *Robin is 5'4" and weighs 106 pounds. *She killed three tributes, only beaten out by Kris Jones, who was oddly one of Robin's kills. Category:Victors Category:District 7 Citizens Category:98th Hunger Games Tributes